BitterSweetLove
by VocaloidsRuleMusic
Summary: Why can confessing your love to someone so hard? *Sigh* Len is having a tough time getting his point across a special someone. *Holds Len-sans hands* Will it turn out right or go horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1 Why do you hate me?

As I walked down the hall past Kaito-sama's room, my ears were filled with a soft tune.

Opened the door as quietly as I could making sure not to disturb the person who was playing.

And I knew it wasn't Kaito because every time he touched a guitar he would break the strings.

But when I peered into the room through the slight crack, I received a major shock.

It was Kaito who was playing the guitar.

He played with so much grace it seemed like that wasn't the Kaito I knew.

But all of a sudden, two blue eyes stared directly at me.

"Sorry Kaito-nii chan. I didn't mean to disturb you."

I could feel a slight blush for on my cheeks, for what reason I did not know.

"Oh Len-san! You didn't disturb me. Actually you saved me."

Kaito rubbed one of his hands on the back of his head with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"And I saved you how?" I thankfully suppressed the blush from my cheeks unlike Kaito, who still had a pale crimson brushed onto his cheek .

"I played this same song over and over but I could never get the chord right when Miku said, 'daisuki'. "Oh so you're playing Miku's _'Love is War'?_" he always had a great deal admiration of Miku.

"I think I can help you Kaito-nii chan. I've played the guitar before and how to play one was downloaded into my software!"

As I walked over to Kaito-sama, my heart started to race. It skipped beats. I walked behind Kaito-sama and put my hands on top of Kaito's own hands.

I felt him flinch when I touched him. "This is how you play the chord."

As I made Kaito-sama's hands strum the guitar, my heart skipped beats and raced faster and faster than I thought our hearts could.

"Thank you Len-san! I can't wait to show Miku how well I can play her song! I hope I can impress her."

"Oh…" I was at a loss for words. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Is something wrong Len-san? All of a sudden you sighed."

Kaito was oblivious to why I sighed.

But I didn't want to worry of freak out Kaito-nii.

After all he thinks of me as his little brother what else would he think me of besides a minor.

"I am just tired. That's all. But can I ask one thing?"

"Sure Len. What is it?" My heart raced more and more.

I thought I might malfunction because of how fast my heart was racing.

"Do you like Miku-chan? I mean _like like_ her?" His face went a hard crimson and just from that I knew his answer.

The answer I didn't want to hear.

"Yeah. I do. I like her a lot. She is always fun to be around except when she hit me with a leek."

Kaito rubbed the side of his face, remembering the horrid day that Miku swung at Gakupo but accidentally wacked Kaito-san in the face.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought but it all stopped when Kaito repeated the same thing again.

"I really like Miku-san."

The color in my face flushed. Tear started to form in my eyes and as soon as I heard Kaito gasp, I knew he saw the tears fall down from my eyes.

"Len-san? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_~Silence~_ "Len-san. Please answer me!" _~More silence~_

"Len-san! Answer m-" "No! You idiot!" "Len-chan? What did I do wrong!"

"Forget it Kaito! Just forget it!"

"Len I can't understand what I di-"

"FORGET IT! I HATE YOU!" I stormed out of his room and into mine, slamming the door behind me. I locked the door and sat on my yellow bed in the dark.

Oh how the dark felt so right.

~_Knock knock~ _

"Len-chan! Hurry off your gloomy butt and come out!"

I knew who that high-pitched voiced that belonged to.

"Why Rin!"

"Because Leon and Lola-chan are here baka!"

(For those who don't know who Leon and Lola are, they are the first Vocaloids originally supposed to sing in English have been used to perform Japanese songs as well. They are official Vocaloids.)

"Really? Cool! Be right down Rinny!" I loved those two so much!

They live in America with Gumi and the rest of our vast cousins around the USA, United Kingdom, Europe, and Asia. Big family right? "Lenny! I missed you so much! How you been lately?"

I could already tell who that was with tremendously strong hug.

"Lola! I think Len-kun got the idea." There was the ever so excited Leon. "Sorry Lenny-chan." "It's A-OK Lola. So how have you two been doing? And hit top wonder recordings lately or has it all been focused on you two as a couple?"

I said teasingly. That would always get their attention and make Lola town down her hyper attitude like Teto and bumped up Leon's '_I hate the world' _attitude.

"U-umm. W-we've been f-fine L-lenny-kun."

"Well since you brought it up and all, we've been great! Our duets are a huge hit in the USA and in the United Kingdom." See. What I tell you.

"And our little flirting signals have also thrown up our ratings all over," Leon whispered to me.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. They were a cute pairing. They balance out each other quite nicely. Leon's _'I hate the world' _attitude towns down Lola's _'OMAGOHHHDDD! I LOVE EVERYTHING' _attitude.

We all sat around the pool a big table outside and enjoyed the weather while enjoying each other's company as well. Kaito-nii-chan hasn't come out since I yelled at him.

I wonder if he is going come out before Lola and Leon-chan leave.

Right as I thought that, Rin said "Has anyone seen Kaito-chan? Last time I saw him was early this morning." Wow it's really been that long since Kaito-nii-chan and I fought?

I felt guilty for yelling at him. He thinks of us as brothers. Of course he wouldn't think of us as anything more.

We are 6 years of age apart from each other. "H-hey Rin. I will go look for him. Kay?"

"Sure Lenny-chan! Tell us if you find him or not. If you don't, will help you find him."

As I got up from my spot in the beautiful sunlight and started walking towards the house I heard a horrid noise. I made sure not to alarm anyone but as soon as I was out of sight from the others, I ran right inside to see Kaito-nii-chan lying on the floor, passed out it seemed.

"Oh dear god! Kaito-nii-chan!" I ran to Kaito's side and listen to see if he was still breathing.

_~Nothing~ _

"Please Kaito-nii! Please wake up!" There was one thing I could think of right then and there.

CPR. I put my lips to Kaito-chan's, who were surprisingly warm and soft. I did everything I could do.

As our lips met for the 6th time, I felt a slight tug on my shirt. Kaito's eyes fluttered open a couple times until he finally could see straight.

"L-l-Len-san?" Thank you for giving Kaito back to me!

'_Me?' _Kaito-chan wasn't mine. "Yeah Kaito-nii-chan. I am here. What do you need? Please tell me."

I was in such a state of panic at the time but I seemed to have calmed down because I wasn't stuttering anymore.

"I need you to answer this one question for me. Can you h-handle it?"

"Yes! Anything Kaito-nii-chan!"

"Why do you _hate_ me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Tear Ducts

"Len-chan! Did you find Kaito-sama?"

Rin has such an attitude even when someone we knew was missing for 6 hours strait.

"Yeah Rin I found him! He's okay. He was just sleeping." What at stupid lie. There is no way in hell she would believe that crap. Why am I then one who sucks at lying?

"Well good! Get him off his lazy butt and out of the house to meet Leon and Lola before they go back! They don't have that much time you know!"

"I know I know, sheesh! Come on Kaito, you need to get up. Leon and Lola are only here for a few more hours. If you want to see them, which you probably do, you need to get up." I can't force him up, he is just too heavy.

"No. I am not getting up until I hear my answer." I tried picking him up but that didn't go so well. Instead me picking up Kaito, he pulled me down. "Why do you hate me Len-san? It hurts when you say that."

"Well everyone says it to you already. You should be used to it besides Miku or Teto ever telling you that." Its true everyone except for Teto and Miku has told Kaito they hate him.

"But you never say that to me, or at least not in my face. That's why I want to know." My cheeks started turning red and tears started to fill my eyes. "Stupid tear ducts."

"Please tell me Len. I don't think I could bare not knowing why Len hates me." Ugh. Why is it so hard! I want to tell him that I l-love him. But I can never say the right thing. Not when I know he loves Miku-chan.

"Kaito, believe me when I say this, but I really want to but there is just something blocking the way of me telling you. I f I could tell you, you would have an answer."

"What's blocking your way? Please. I have to know!" I looked down but my face was suddenly jerked up by someone's hand. "Len if you don't tell me, I will kill myself." At that exact moment, Kaito grabbed a knife from the floor and held it to his heart.

"Dying can't but as painful as not knowing why my Len-chan won't tell me why he hates me." He said _'my'_. "Your Len-chan?"

He started to push the knife into his chest. I started to cry. I don't want to let Kaito kill himself, but he might if I tell him I love him. I grabbed the knife from his hands and threw it to the side.

"I will tell you. Please don't be mad." My heart thumped and bumped, skipping beats. "I won't be mad. The only thing that would make me mad is not knowing why my Len-chan won't tell me he hates me."

There he goes again with the _'my'_. " I-i think I am in l-l-love w-with y-you. But when I heard you s-say you l-love Miku-c-chan, I felt as if I m-might just as w-well die right t-then and there. But that wouldn't have been fair to Miku, Meiko, Gakupo, well Gakupo might not really care or Meiko, but still it wouldn't be fair to everyone else and our cousins."

I got up and left without another word. By the time I got out, Leon and Lola were packing up. '_Damn it Kaito! You made me miss spending time with Leon and Lola!' _

"Sorry Lenny but we've got a plane to catch. Tell Kaito we say hi." Rin gave me a _'I am going to kill you and Kaito' _look on her face behind Lola as I hugged her goodbye. "Bye Len-sama. Next time we come, we'll make sure we stay longer." I shook Leon's hand but in surprise, he pulled me in and gave me a hug. A freaking hug! I never thought I would see the day Leon hugged someone other than Lola.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's Bakaito's fault. And partially mine as well. You know what, next time, send us information about where you two guys are and I will make sure to get us plane tickets to see you guys! I am going to make that my special Len-sama promise!" We all grouped hugged and waved goodbye as our fellow cousins drove back to the airport.

"What the hell took you so freaking long Len? And where is Bakaito? I am going to give him a piece of my mind. " Rin stormed off to go find Kaito. I was left in the kitchen with Miku, Teto who was surprisingly quite, Neru, Gakupo, Luka, and Meiko.

"Yeah Len. What took so long? I mean where was Kaito anyway?" Luka at least seemed concerned. Well that's what it looked like.

Oh Kaito? He was sleeping in his bed and I couldn't get him out so I started to jump up and down on the bed until he forced me off by trapping my foot in the sheets and made me plummet to the floor."

I rubbed the back of my head to make it look convincing enough to where they'd leave me alone about the subject, which actually worked. "Alright Len-sama" Miku said in a sweet, tendering voice. "Go on and rest on your bed. We'll make dinner in a couple hours or so."

"Arigoto Miku-san!" (Arigoto: Thank you in Japanese. Used in un-formal occasions)

I jumped in my pajamas and hopped into bed. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to being shaken quite hardly. When I opened my eyes, they met a dark crystal blue eyes. _'Kaito….I am so sorry.' _Was all I could possibly think of at the moment.

"W-who's there?" I was still half asleep. "Len-sama, it's me Kaito. I need to talk to you." That woke me up and I could feel a blush creeping up on my face.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I was sleeping. I am tired." I'm never in the best of moods when I wake up. That only made everything worse at the moment. "Oh well if you're so tired, I'll just leave you alone so you can sleep." Kaito seemed annoyed about my tone I used.

"Sorry Kaito-nii. What do you want to talk to me about." I didn't like making Kaito-nii angry. "I need to talk to you about what happened earlier today. You are 6 years younger than me. It would never work. You're just a minor and I can get in some serious trouble."

"Well Miku is four years younger and like that's any better. You can still get in trouble. Even more trouble. What if you lost control if you two ever happened and you got her pregnant? You know what people would say. They'd say you are a _child molester _and that would hurt everyone, not just yourself." I retorted back at him.

_~Silence~ _

"I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way. I guess I really am stupid." Okay, now I feel horrible. "Kaito-nii, you're not stupid. You just don't think things all the way through. Remember how you got that brain freeze that shut down your system? That was because you didn't think that eating five, two gallon ice cream jugs would be bad."

Neither of could stop ourselves from snickering. "Yeah I guess that kind of back-fired on me huh?" No we were rolling. "See how much fun we have Kaito-nii. We make each other laugh. We enjoy each other's company. Why couldn't we just keep it out little secret?"

Kaito stopped laughing and had a serious face now. Guess I took the fun out of the moment. Kaito got up and left the room, but before leaving completely he stopped at the door and whispered to me, "Never mention it. Never. We will never be together. Only as friends and nothing more." Tears formed in my eyes once again.

"Oh and Miku is almost done with making leek soup, so wash up and come down to eat."


	3. Chapter 3 It was a picture of me

It's hard explaining why your eyes are all puffy and red when you plead that you weren't crying. "You were too crying! You baby!" I know Rin loves me as a brother deep down, but she just doesn't show it.

"What if I was. What's wrong with crying. At least I have emotions. All you have are hate, anger, or 'I'm gonna freaking kill you!' emotion." Harsh I know, but it's true. "Enough already! Don't make me slap you two!" Meiko-san always said that when Rin and I argued. I just never thought she would really do it, but she eventually did, and boy did it hurt like hell! Miku came in with a big pot of leek soup. I don't really like leek,but Miku-chan does and I don't wanna hurt her feelings.

"Thanks Miku-chan. It looks delicious!" "thanks Len!" She smiled at me. Her smile was so pretty. You may think it's just a smile, but when Miku-chan smiles, you can't help but smile yourself. We all sat at the table and ate in silence, except for Rin's slurping noises. "Miku-san, this is really good! It's delicious!" Kaito always kisses up to Miku, probably thinking that it will get him somewhere with Miku.

"Thanks Kaito-kun!" I left the table first and went right back up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I didn't mean to make it obvious I was upset by something and I know they knew because Miku came in the room. "Are you okay Len-kun? You seem upset by something. Do you want to talk about it?" "No thanks Miku-chan, but I really don't want to." "I understand Len. If you want, I'm always there for you. Just come and talk to me if you need someone.""Alright Miku."

I gave her a fake smile, but I don't think she noticed. "Oh and by the way Miku-san, your leek soup tonight really was good." She smiled and left the room. I must have fallen asleep after that because I woke up to someone shaking me.

"W-who's there?," I said sleepily. "It's me, Luka. Sorry to bother you, but Kaito is missing." Kaito? MISSING? "When did you find out? How do you know he is missing?" "Don't worry Len. We'll find him. Come on and get up, we're gonna go look now." I finally noticed the Luka was dressed to go out. Luka left the room so I could change into better clothes.

"Alright, ready to go look for Kaito everyone?" It seems Luka is the leader, but that's a good thing. We can always depend on her. "Yes ma'am!," we all said in unison. We left the house and broke into groups of two people, except for one group.

It was Luka and Miku. Teto and Meiko. Rin and Gakupo, and Gumi and myself. We all went different ways. While Gumi and I were walking down a street, I noticed a crumpled shape hidden in the bushes. "Gumi, look over there. What is that?" "I'm not sure Len, but let's go get a closer look." Well when we got closer, it looked more and more like a person. I saw a blue scarf shredded to bits lying under the figure and blue hair. "Kaito?" I get right up next to the figure and it was Kaito! "Oh my gosh! Gumi, go find the others! Call 'em and tell them we found Kaito and he isn't looking to good!"

"Got it Len!" The others arrived shortly after. "Come one Kaito! Wake up!" Everyone had tears in their eyes as they saw their friend lying on the ground as he was. "W-who's there?" His voice was so weak and frail, it was difficult to understand what he was trying to say. "It's us Kaito. We found you and now we'll go get you fixed back up."

"Luka and Len should take Kaito to get fixed." "Okay!" "Alright, let's go Len." We walked to Crypton Tower, we were greeted and rushed into the emergency room.

"How long has the android Kaito been like this?" Luka answered, "At least four hours and we found him only thirty minutes ago." "Alright, it will be very difficult, but we can fix the Kaito android." "Thanks so much!" I thanked the programmers of Kaito so many times, they told Luka to take me outside. "Sorry, Luka. I'm just really worried for Kaito-nii and really happy that they can fix him."

"I know, but don't get your hopes up. They said they can fix him, but don't believe them one-hundred percent. Remember they did say it will be very difficult." "Yes, I know." "Alright, you stay here in the waiting room, I'm gonna go get everyone else." "Okay Luka-san."

She started to walk to the exit, but before she exited the building, she stopped and said, "Promise you won't go annoying the programmers." "I promise Luka." Luka finally left, and I was there, waiting alone in the waiting room for the results. I couldn't help myself to the cookies they had on the table. "My my! You seem hungry!"

"Who said that?" "I did silly! I'm the Tonarine Sai android. I work here at Cyrpton Tower. Oh! And I baked those cookies you ate. Were they good?" "Nice to meet you Sai, I'm Kagamine Len, and those cookies you mad were DELICIOUS!" "Aw thanks! Well I have to go back to work, but nice meeting you!" The girl with the pink hair skipped back to her desk abd started to work again. A man came out of the room where they were working on Kaito-kun. "Is Kaito okay?" "Yes, he is fine, you can come in and see him if you like."

I walk into the room and Kaito looked just like his old self, but there was something off about him. "Kaito?" "Hello, Kagamine Len. Sorry to worry you, but I am fine now. With my new software, I am perfectly fine. How have you been?" "What did you do to Kaito?" "We took out his old memory and put in new memory." "What about his memories of the past, are they still on there?" "I'm sorry, but no. We had to take out that to out the new one in."

"No! No no NO!" I kicked, screamed, and looked like a four-year old. Luka came running in an tried to control my outburst, but it was no use fighting me. Everyone dragged me home because I refused to walk. "Len! You're to heavy! Get off your lazy ass and start walking! So what if Kaito got his memories erased, big deal. We all like the new Kaito more."

"I don't wanna! And I think it's a big deal! How can you even say that? You heartless cre-..." "ENOUGH! Len, get up and start walking, or so help me, I will beat the shit out of you!"

"Y-yes M-Meiko." I walked behind everyone else. Listening to them as they talk to the ('new') Kaito. We finally arrived home and they all sat down at the dinner table and talked to Kaito. Kaito, Luka, Rin, Teto, and Miku had ice cream while doing so. I was sitting on the couch watching anime when someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder.

I flinched and turned around to see that it was the ('new') Kaito. "What do you want Kaito?," I said flatly. "I wanted you to come sit next to me and talk with all of us." "No."

"No? Come one, stop being a bummer. I'm fine. I am still the same old Kaito I used to be." "No." I whispered. "No, you're not! You're not Kaito anymore! You're just...just...some phony in Kaito's body! I HATE YOU!" I ran out the front door, while everyone tried to get me. "Come back Len!" "No!" I ran as hard as I could. I finally lost them when i accidentally ran into someone.

"S-sorry." "Hey it's you! Nice to meet you again little buddy!" "Sai? Oh hey! Nice to see you again." "Yeah! Since we are both together right now, want to hang out for a little?" "Sure! That's sounds great." I smiled at her and she did the same. "So how long have you been working at Crypton Tower, Sai?" "Oh for maybe four years."

"Four! That's a long time." "Yeah, it is, but when you get to meet all the androids, it's really cool. That's really why I stay with Cyrpton." "Cool. How old are you?" "Seven-teen." "Wow, that's cool. I'm only four-teen." "That's cool too! I wish I was younger though. I would have a better voice." "You sing?" "Yeah, I'm an android just like all of you guys, but I don't have a good voice. That's why I work at Cyrpton. They said if I work for them for six years, they will remake me younger with a better voice because they think that if they do that, I have a lot of potential."

"Sing with me." "What?" She had a startled look on her face. "Sing with me. Please." I gave her a smile and she finally gave in. "O-okay, but don't make fun of me!" "I won't I promise." "What song anyway?" "How about 1925?" "Oo! I love that song. I know all the lyrics to it." "Then it should be easy. We'll take turns singing and then at the end, we'll sing together."

"Okay!" ***Sings song*** "Whoa, you're awesome Sai!" "Thanks, but I don't think so." "Len!" Out of no where, I hear my name. "Len, come one! We have to go home!"

"Lenny-chan, your sister is calling you. I think you should go. Meiko is with her." "Oh, shit! Thanks! Wait, do you have a cellphone?" "Yeah! It's pink with a kawaii little Domo clip hanging from it!" "Hehe, that's cute, but can I have your number?" "Sure! 214-***-***" "Thanks, I'll text you later! Bye Sai!"

I arrived back at home with Rin and Meiko. As soon as I walked in the room, Miku ran over and gave me a big hug. "Len, I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Miku. I didn't mean to make you worry. If it makes you feel any better, I was with the girl from Crypton Tower, Tonarine Sai." "Well at least you were with her. She's a good person." "I'm gonna beat you next time this happens Len!"

"Sorry, Meiko. It won't happen again." I went and took a shower and when I came down stairs, everyone was sitting around the TV watching anime. "LEEEEEN!" Teto finally noticed me. For the first time today she unglued her eyes away from the TV and at me. "Hi Teto!" She ran up and hugged me. "Te-Teto, you're cru-crushing me..."

"Hehe, sorry! Len, come sit next to me!" "Okay." I sat next to Teto and Gumi on the floor. We were watching (Lucky Star). After maybe a four hour marathon of watching (Lucky Star) with Teto, we all got pretty tired. "Teto, I'm sorry, but I am really tired. I'm going to bed."

"One more episode pwease!"

"Sorry, Teto-chan, but we are all really tired." "Is that true everyone?" We all shook our head yes. The look on Teto's face broke our hearts and so we ended up watching another two hours of (Lucky Star). When Teto fell asleep, we all went to bed. I was just about to fall asleep when someone shook the hell out of me.

"What?" I yelled in a soft whisper. "It's me, Miku. What's wrong today. It's bothering me knowing that Len is upset."

"Miku, I want to tell you, but it's really difficult."

"You can tell your big sister. Come one, I promise not to tell anyone." "Well...I sorta...have...a...crush...on someone..." "Who?" "Miku!" "Sorry. Who is it?" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well it's K-Kaito..."

"Aw. That's so sweet." "You don't think it's weird?" "No, I don't. I think it is very cute." "But do you know something?" "What?" "Kaito loves YOU. He said that's it would never be possible."

"Oh...To tell you the truth, I don't like Kaito like that." "Really? I thought you did." Nope. We are very close friends, but not like that. I've known Kaito since I've been built." "Oh, I guess so."

"Then came our little Kagamine twins!" She rubbed my head. It was a fail, but it still meant something. "Hehe, yeah..."

"Alright Len. I'm going to bed. Good night." Miku kissed me on the forehead and left. "Good night Miku." I whispered as she left.

When I woke up in the morning, I could smell pancakes cooking. "Yummm!" I ran down stairs and jumped onto my seat the the dinning room table. "Breakfast every one. Len? Wow! Well, since you're first, you get first pick of the pancakes." Miku whispered into my ear as if it were classified information. "Thanks!" I picked up the four puffiest, fluffiest, and lightest pancakes.

Those are the best when Miku makes pancakes. "Alright everyone! Breakfast!" As soon as Miku said that, everyone came flooding into the dinning room.

"Miku! These are really good!" Rin ALWAYS talked when she had food in her mouth and it was disgusting! "Thank you rin!" Since I was first, I finished first, but that meant I had to wake up Teto. You NEVER wake up Teto in the morning, but when it's past 11:00am, the first one done with breakfast has the honor and pleasure of doing it.

I was halfway up the stairs when Meiko called after me. "Len! Wake up Kaito as well. he isn't up either." "Yes ma'am!" I went to wake up Teto when surprisingly, she was getting dressed. "Teto?"

"Len-kun!" She glomped me and we fell to the floor. "Teto. Teto. Teto!" She looked up at me with her cute little rosy eyes. "Breakfast is ready. Everyone is done there eating. "Oh! Thanks Len-kun!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, no problem." Next, I had to wake up Kaito. "Why...Why did I have to wake him up." I went into his room and I saw him with a book on his lap.

"Kaito? Breakfast is ready." "Yeah, yeah..." He said half asleep still. I walked over to him and picked up the book he had on his lap. "Oh..my..gosh!" I covered my mouth as soon as I yelled. ("Crap! I hope I didn't wake him yet!") "Hmm..." "Whew!"

What made me yell was what I saw in the book. It was a picture of me!


	4. Chapter 4 Yellow PSP

"W-what is this? Kaito you bastard! Why the hell do you have this?" I pounded on his head until he woke up. "S-s-stop hitting m-me! It hurts Len-kun!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled away. "Mind explaining this to me?" I pointed at the picture.

"O-oh that... That's just a little scrapbook I am putting together!" I crossed my hands across my chest and walked over to Kaito slowly. "You think that I am going to believe that crap?" He had a crazy smirk on his face. "Actually, I was, but I guess that's not going to work now is it?" He stood up, towering over my four-teen year old body. He started to walk towards me, causing me to walk backwards right into a wall.

"W-what are you doing?" My back hit the wall and he slammed his hand on the wall, making me flinch. "I thought we'd have some fun and keep this..." He held up the book of pictures in the air infront of my face. "Our little secret. Or I could let you leave and still keep it our little secret. Now which choice will little Len-kun choose?" He bent down and started to play with my right ear.

"Mmmf..s-stop K-Kaito!" I pushed him away, but he grabbed my wrist and we fell to the floor. "Now now Len, don't be rude. I'm doing what you've wanted me to do and now you don't want it? Very interesting." He had a menecing look in his eyes.

"Kaito, you know I want this, but not like this... Just let me go please." He looked at me, then to the book, and back at me. "And I promise not to tell anyone about the book." "Alright." He let go of me and we both stood up. I looked at him, remembering the reason I came into his room in the first place. "Oh, and Miku made pancakes."

Rin asked me to go shopping with her, Miku, Meiko, Teto, and Luka. I said no, but I'm pretty sure you get the picture of what happened next. So I eventually gave in and went shopping with them. "So Rin, remind me why I had to come?" "So we could dress you in everything that is cute! Duh...same as always!" I sighed as we entered the first of many shops.

"Leeeeeen-kun!" Teto screamed half-way across the store. I walked over to Teto and quitely asked, "What's wrong Teto?" She had the same expression as always. Immature, babyish, and a sweets obsessed chimera. But no one can ever dislike Teto. She is just to sweet and kind. "Oh nuthing Leen-kun! I wanted you to walk with me today!" I looked at her and sighed. "I don't know Teto."

"Will you? PLEASE!" Teto begged and begged and begged. "Okay, but no running off!" "Yes mister Len-kun sir!" She giggled and then ran out the front of the store with my wrist in her hand, and myself, stumbling after her.

"T-Teto! STOP!" Teto stopped on a dime. At least Teto knew when she was bad and knew to stop. "Sorry Leeen-kun. I wanted the little red dragon in the claw game." She looked down at her feet, hiding her sad face. "Teto?" "Yes Lenny-kun." I paused for a moment, then answered. "If you behave the rest of the time, I will win you that Dragon." "Oh really? Thank you Len!" She hugged me as hard as she could and I started to choke.

Before we left the store, all of us went to the claw machine. I put fifty cents in the machine and started to manuifer the claw over to the dragon. Once I thought it was in a good place, I hit 'DROP' and the claw grabbed the dragon. "Yay! Thank you so much Len-kun!" Another hug from her and then I gave her the dragon. "What are you gonna name it Teto?" "Hmmm...I wanna name it after my brother, Ted." Ted was Teto's older brother who was at the moment, in the United States with the UTAU group.

"That's sweet Teto." We all knew that Teto missed her older brother. Miku was the first to hug Teto, then everyone else just gathered around and we had a great big group hug as Teto would say.

When we arrived back home, Kaito was playing video games on his cell phone. He looked up from his phone and said,"Welcome back everyone!" Teto ran up to him and showed him the dragon I won her. "Look Kaito-chan! Len-kun won this for me!" "Oh he did, did he? Well that was very sweet of him Teto!" He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Guess what I named him! Come on Kaito-nii! Guess!"

Kaito took a little while to answer but he finally did. "Sparkles?" "Noooo silly! Guess one more time!" He thought for a little bit, and then said, "Ted. After your brother." "Yay! You won!" Then Teto ran off into her room where all her other stuffed animals were.

Meiko was the first to speak after a long period of akward silence. "So Kaito, what did you do while we were all gone?" "Well Gakupo and I played ping-pong. Then we played video games." "Is that all?"

There was a short pause and then, "Actaully now that I think about it, I actually went out and got you guys all something." Kaito jumped off the couch and ran into his room. When he came back out, he had a big bag in his arms. Miku, Luka, Meiko, and I all had the same expression on our faces. Except Rin, who only had the face of greedinees.

Kaito pulled out a leek plushie for Miku. "Oh...my...gosh! I love it!" Next was Luka, who got a tuna plushie. "Thanks Kaito!" Rin got a chain-saw plushie. Figures. Meiko got a sake bottle plushie and when she had it in her hands, she immediatley started beating me with it. "Ow ow ow!" "Haha, thanks Kaito!" Gakupo got a eggplant plushie, and then it was me.

I wonder what he got me. "And for Len, a banana plushie." He bent down and whispered into my ear, "Come to my room later, I have something better and don't worry, it's nothing bad, I promise." I was scared for a moment, but then relaxed.

When it was time to go to Kaito's room. I got really scared. After what happened earlier, I didn't know what to expect from him. I knocked on his door and Kaito opened it. "Glad you came. I think you will really like your present!" I walked into his room with an uneasy feeling. "Why do you want me here?"

"Because I have another gift for you silly!" He rubbed the top of my head and it didn't feel akward. "Really? You don't have to give me another present, the plushie is enough already."

"Nope, nope, nope. You are gonna keep the present." Kaito walked over towards his closet and pulled out a yellow PSP. "Whoa! How the hell did you get that? I thought it cost like 13969.23 yen alone without personilzed coloring! How did you afford this?" He smiled and handed me the PSP. "I have a connection with producers for the PSP. Don't worry Len." I was in aw. I couldn't believe it.

Kaito sat on his bed and I came over and sat on his bed. I opened the PSP box and I was looking at everything when Kaito called my name. "Len, I am giving you this, to make up for everything. I'm sorry I had to get my memory erased, I'm sorry about earlier today, I'm sor-" I kissed him. I couldn't help it. When we broke the kiss and took a breath. Kaito had a confused look on his face.

"Kaito, you don't have to apologize for anything. It's fine. I should be the one aplogizing. I acted like a brat." He pat my head. "It's okay. Let's just start out on a new slate here. Besides, I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?" He had a huge smile on his face. "I think I am getting my memories back!" I looked at him with a stunned face. "Wh-what? So do you remember the time when you jumped-" "Yeah, I jumped into the pot of icecream at the Dreamy-Creamy Ice Cream factory. And it was a strawberry flavored ice-cream too!" He does remember.

I started to tear up in the eyes. "You okay Le-"I takled him. "Le-Len, what's the meaning of thi-" I kissed him once again. This time, it went farther. I don't care if Kaito's memory came back. I'm just glad he is alive. 


End file.
